Puppy Love
by Nerva al'Thor
Summary: [Oneshot] Two friends, a promise, and the ironic situation about to unfold. It sucks when your childhood crush is a guy.


Even as a kid Hyuuga Neji liked to do his training far from the eyes of the Main House. He always found a secluded spot in one of Konoha's abandoned playparks and would spend the hours practicing the Jyuukenpou, sharpening his skills, so that he may one day bring justice to his father's unfair death.

It was in the said playpark that he met his first real playmate.

He was five then, from what he could remember, practicing the dance-like movements of the heavenly spin amidst rusting swings and falling apart seesaws. His hair was loose behind him, swishing, following every move he made.

He saw the other kid come even before the kid found him there.

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

Neji stopped his training and looked at the other boy curiously. He had silver hair, pale complexion and very pretty purple eyes – but Neji was not the type of person who paid compliments. Well, not to people's faces.

"I'm Gisaku Haruo. You?"

He blinked his pearly eyes slowly, warily. "Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji."

"Neji? What an odd name."

He didn't say anything about that. He continued his dance, very much aware that the other kid was watching him. For quite a while they ignored each other, until lunch time came. Neji thought to share his bento. Haruo gratefully took one of the onigiri inside.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They ate silently beside each other, until Neji had to go. He took his leave, but felt a tug on his kimono sleeve.

"Will I see you again?" Haruo asked.

"Maybe."

---

The second time they met, Neji was more relaxed. He was actually the first one who suggested playing with the ball he brought along. Haruo brightened and was only all too happy to agree, and soon they were running across the streets, throwing the ball back and forth between themselves.

"You're an Academy student?" Neji had asked when they were sitting on a bench, swinging their legs.

Haruo nodded proudly. "I'm learning Bunshin now!"

Neji gave his playmate a rare smile. "I'm going to be an Academy student soon, too."

"Oh really? So we can meet in the school then?"

"No. I'm going to be home-schooled most of the time."

"Oh…"

There was a momentary silence as a breeze blew.

"Neji-chan, can you go to our house this Saturday? It's my birthday, and…"

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to go to birthdays."

Neji hopped off the bench and walked home.

---

This was something unthinkable, actually going out of the village gates. Neji had always been fascinated what lay beyond Konoha's walls, and he did promise to himself that he won't go that far. He found himself in the middle of a gently sloping dell, practicing the Jyuuken yet again.

His eyes caught sight of familiar silver head coming up the dell. Deactivating the Byakugan, Neji turned around and gave a wave toward the figure.

"Neji-chan!"

Haruo ran up to him. Neji smiled. These days, the other boy was the only one who actually gave Neji a reason to.

"Training too?" he said.

Haruo nodded. "I can help you, if you want."

"No," Neji chuckled. "I think my training is way harder than yours."

Now there was a nearby hill (not really a hill, just a stump of soil, but Neji liked to call it so.). Neji pointed to it. "Want to go there and do some egg rolls?"

Without waiting for an answer the Hyuuga dashed toward the said stump of soil, crouched down and rolled down the slope shrieking with laughter.

"Neji-chan, stop!"

There was a crunch as Neji smashed into the other kid's leg, sending them both sprawled on the grass. Blinking to clear his vision, Neji was surprised that the other kid was underneath him. He gave his playmate a poke on the nose.

"So, it's not genjutsu after all."

For some reason Haruo reddened and heaved Neji off him. They spent the next minutes rolling down the grass, one minute the other on top – then another minute and then the other had the upper hand.

The sun was at its peak when they decided to stop.

"I know! A present!" Haruo said, plucking some flowers (weeds, really) from the grass and stringing them together before reaching over and placing them around Neji's neck. Neji blinked in polite confusion at the 'present'.

"Okay." The Hyuuga said, frowning.

He saw those on the movies his mother watched. Neji wasn't entirely sure if it applied, but when the boy gave the girl a garland, the girl was supposed to kiss him. You couldn't blame Neji then; he was a kid, and as he liked to recall much later, a very stupid one. So he reached up and kissed Haruo on the forehead.

"I…I need to go home! Thanks!"

As Haruo ran out of the fields, Neji wondered if the movie scene worked on both boys. Somehow in his young mind, he figured it didn't.

---

That was their last meeting for some years. Neji eventually lost contact with his childhood playmate as the years passed him by. Word had it that Haruo left Konoha with his family and settled in another ninja village. Until the time that Neji couldn't even remember his face correctly…

Uncle Hiashi wanted the Hyuuga to heal completely, and thus insisted on simple but sure steps for the clan's recovery. Neji now had to eat his meals with his uncle and cousins and frankly, he quite enjoyed it.

The talk over tempura was clan politics, and Hiashi was currently lecturing Hanabi about how to rule the clan hand in hand with Hinata, but if Neji knew better, he knew Hanabi wasn't really listening. Well, he wasn't listening either, but Hiashi wasn't supposed to know that.

Just then the door slid open and a cousin from the branch house peeked in.

"Excuse me, but, someone's at the gate looking for Neji."

Neji immediately excused himself and left the dining room even before Hiashi could ask about the visitor.

"Who was it?" he asked his cousin.

"I don't know. Chuunin, by the looks of him. I wonder what he could want from a Jounin like you."

Puzzled, Neji went to the gates. He opened them just enough and stuck his head out. True enough, a Chuunin wearing the standard uniform was standing there, humming a foreign tune. Silver hair, pale complexion and pretty purple eyes…

"Yes?" Neji said.

The Chuunin jumped and looked at him eagerly…only to have his smile slide cleanly off his face. The man's purple eyes showed confusion. "I'm here to see Hyuuga Neji?"

It was Neji's turn to frown. He emerged from the gate. "I am Hyuuga Neji."

The Chuunin's smile became more strained than ever. "There must be some mistake. I'm Gisaku Haruo…Neji…Neji… the Neji I know is a girl."

Haruo? Somehow the name rang something but Neji couldn't quite put his finger to it.

"There is only one Hyuuga Neji here." He replied. "And I assure you, I am he, and I've never been a woman."

The Chuunin looked like he'd been slapped. "But…but…I'm her playmate. When we were kids? I gave her a garland made of flowers (well, weeds really)?"

And then it clicked. Neji remembered. His playmate from long ago. The Hyuuga's right hand flew to his mouth.

"Oh…oh my goodness, Haruo, is that you?" Neji burst out. He let out the first bark of laughter, followed by another…and then another. "HAHAHA, it IS you, Haruo! How are you? Have you eaten?"

Haruo looked like all of his dreams were shattered. "You…you're a man?"

Neji laughed louder and had an arm around his friend. "Of course I'm a guy! I've never been otherwise! Come in, come in, we were just having breakfast…let me introduce you to my uncle and cousins…"

Well, it wasn't HIS fault.


End file.
